The new girl
by semihemidemisemiquaver
Summary: A cute little one shot for my friend Tasha because I love her. Set in the teacher-verse where Iruka-sensei wonders who the new girl is and why he likes her so much! Not my best work but hope you enjoy.


_**I love you Tasha! This is for you! I hope you like it and don't get mad at me for posting this on the internet haha :D and to all the people that are following me / my stories - I love you guys and don't worry! I will finish my other fics when I get rid of this infernal writers block :D but yeah, send me requests and I'll write you a one-shot? I'm in an 'inspired' mood.**_

''The new art teacher is HOT!''

Iruka tripped over his shoelaces and proceeded to spit out his coffee...all over a disgruntled looking teenager.

''Gee - thanks a lot sensei,'' the blonde, whiskered teen rolled his eyes and wiped at his face, glaring up at the older brunette. The hell did Iruka think he was spitting coffee at him? All he did was say the new sensei was a good looking woman...just like the old art teacher... He knew he should have picked art as a damn subject!

''Aha, sorry 'bout that, Naruto,'' the brunette rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and offered a nervous smile ''I was just shocked is all.''

''Just don't do it again or I'll be sure to get you back - believe it!'' the loudmouth struck a pose, thumbs up and all, grinning at...an empty space...in the shape of his sensei who had oh so conveniently disappeared.

''YOSH! The flames of YOUTH burn brightly in you today Naruto!'' a green blur came hurtling towards him, arms outstretched and a sunset lighting up the background. Naruto's blue eyes widened, and he ducked...

''Nice dodge my friend, but see if you can dodge this!'' the competitive side of Rock-Lee had emerged and Naruto couldn't help but sweatdrop a little - why was he always stuck with the crazy ones?

Meanwhile, Iruka continues to amble down the hallway, intent on making it to his classroom before the morning rush began. As he approached his room however, his eyes couldn't help but be drawn towards the open door of the classroom across the hall. Kurenei's classroom to be exact.

''Kurenei - I didn't expect you to be in so...'' Iruka froze at the sight of a younge blonde hunched over a pottery wheel and blinked a few times in confusion. What was going on here? Iruka had never seen the girl before so he was pretty sure she wasn't an art student, and also, it wasn't like Kurenei to let her students work without supervision.

He shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot, completely unsure of what to do. Should he leave? No - that would be rather rude as he had already made his presence quite clear when he barged in. Maybe he should apologise? Or you know, start a conversation like a normal person. Yeah, that was probably the best option. God, Iruka thought, you are so socially retarded.

Then, he took a hestitant step into the classroom and cleared his throat, mentally cursing when the girl seemed too absorbed in her work to notice him. Maybe he really should just leave? But if he left - how was he supposed to find out who she was? With a new determination, Iruka balled up his fist and lifted it to his face, coughing loudly. ''Ahem!'' he all but shouted at her and flinched at the sheer volume of his voice.

''The fuck!'' the blonde fell from her stool in surprise and lay splayed on the floor for the ten seconds it took the blonde to register that she was not indeed, in the same place as before.

''Oh my God! Are you okay?'' the brunette rushed over to the prone body of the rather petite female and offered her his hand to help her up. ''Here - let me help you.'' He grasped her pale hand in his own calloused palms and couldn't help but marvel at the way they just seemed to fit together. He also noticed how her ivory tone contrasted so well with his tan. Like ying and yang...

''Well this is awkward...'' after spending the past couple minutes holding hands with the stranger (not that she was complaining because he was HOT) the girl couldn't help but break the silence. If she had both hands free, she probably would have tried an 'awkward turtle' gesture and made the now dubbed 'cute man' think she was a weirdo. Which she was, but still, 'cute man' didn't have to know that!

''Ahh,'' Iruka snatched his hand away from the girl as if she'd burned him and proceeded to hastily back away. What was he thinking - holding her hand like that? She probably thought he was some kind of weirdo or even worse, a pervert!

''I'm...it's not...I just...'' Iruka waved his hands frantically in front of his face, blushing every shade of red from maroon to crimson and back again. Was it just him or was this room really hot? His face was on fire!

''AHAHHAHAHA!'' Iruka peeled his fingers away from his face to see the pretty girl on the floor (for the second time that day) and couldn't help but sweatdrop at the sight. Although she did look really cute with her face flushed pink and her petite hand trying and failing to stifle the hysterics. She had a really pretty laugh, kind of like tinkling bells or something cheesy like that. And her hair - it was wavy and soft looking and...green! Iruka tilted his head to the side and scrunched up his eyesbrows in a look of complete concentration. Yeah, her hair did have a greenish tinge to it and it actually looked sooo good on her.

Meanwhile, the girl had finished with her hysterics in time to see the thoughtful look pass over 'cute guy's' face. Just like that, the world had come to a stand still. It was two strangers observing each other from afar and obviously liking what they saw. She noticed the way he looked adorable with his head tilted to the side and his cheeks still red from his embarrassment. She noticed the way his hair wasn't just brown like she's initially thought, but shades of caramel and even gold. She noticed the scar that marred his face and thought that it just made him look even more handsome...in fact, he was probably ripped under his button-down shirt (bad tasha!) And most of all, she noticed the way he looked at her and it was making her shiver.

The greenette / blonde looked up from the ground and their gazes locked. Her eyes were so deep and soulful and Iruka didn't want to look away. It was so weird, almost like there was some sort of connection between them - a kind of electricity charging the air, and to be honest, it was both thrilling and scaring the shit out of him. Like, the hell? He had only just met the girl today and he already wanted to be with her!

Wait what? Iruka could feel his face light up like a cherry, starting at the tip of his nose all the way until it spread to the tips of his ears and down his neck. The moment was broken as he pulled himself from his trance to facepalm with an audible smack.

''So...''

''So...'' both of the strangers looked at each other in surprise at saying the same thing at the same time.

''Um, you first...'' Iruka hastily gestured for the girl to begin, bringing his right hand up to ruffle the hair at the back of his head - a nervous tick he'd picked up from a certain loud-mouth blonde.

''So, um, I'm...'' the girl opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the classroom door swinging open and hitting the wall. Since when was the door shut anyways? iruka swore it was open when he came into the room!

''Tasha-sensei!'' speaking of a certain loud-mouth blonde, Iruka looked up in time to see Naruto bounding into the room with Shino and Kiba on his trail. Wait...sensei? Iruka's eyes widened in realisation. So this girl was the new replacement teacher for Kurenei?

Well it did make sense considering the last time Iruka had seen the woman she had seemed just about ready to pop.

Tasha walked over to the trio and greeted them warmly, laughing at some of Naruto's antics as Iruka looked on and frowned. And

then it dawned on him...new art teacher? Hot? Naruto had the hots for Tasha?

Oh no buddy, he didn't think so. ''Naruto, don't you think it's time you headed to class and left Tasha-sensei to teach her students?'' Iruka asked politely and smiled when the schools 'number-one-knucklehead' slumped out of the room, grumbling about 'stupid sensei's' and 'school being dumb.'

Iruka smirked inwardly at his little victory and proceeded to follow the othe male out of the room, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from the newly dubbed Tasha. He would be back, he though, and as he looked over his shoulder at her smiling face, he resolved to make the return journey as soon as possible as well


End file.
